The Resource center based on the facilities of beamline X-9B at the National Synchrotron Light Source (NSLS) has been at the forefront of using x-ray absorption spectroscopy (XAS) to address critical questions of biological structure. The proposal outlines plans to focus the efforts of the X-9B resource on s Regional Center for Time Resolved Synchrotron Spectroscopy that can provide core, collaborative, service, training, and dissemination functions in order that important problems in biological dynamics can be immediately addressed. This center will be based on facilities available at NSLS beamline X-9B the U12 infrared line and in several white radiation lines. An accompanying spectroscopy laboratory at NSLS, the investigator's spectroscopy and biochemistry laboratory facilities at the Albert Einstein College of Medicine and the laboratory of Dr. Michael Brenowitz both located at AECOM will also be available. Time resolved methods of structural spectroscopy have been particularly valuable in investigating the dynamics of key structures for a variety of proteins. This proposal has as its focus instrument developments and related collaborative projects that probe these dynamic changes using XAS time resolved x-ray footprinting and time resolved IR spectroscopy. The core instrumentation development focuses on freeze quench and flow devices for XAS to access the structure of intermediate states on millisecond timescales; optical pump, x-ray probe methods to provide structural information on submicrosecond to millisecond timescales, and related developments in data analysis and spectroscopic monitoring, to provide for appropriate analytical methods and assurance of sample integrity. Methods for time resolved x-ray foot printing and time resolved IR spectroscopy will also be developed.